The Craziest Cafe
by DelusionalDaydream
Summary: Aisha went to a café after a rain but the café has its secret...*OCs wanted in chapter 7*
1. Rain

-Chapter 1-

Characters:

Noblesse age ?  
DreadLord age?

Elemental Master age 18

Lord Knight age 19

Wind Sneaker age 21

Code Empress age ?

* * *

Aisha Glenstid rushed through the open street, she tried to covered her head with thin coat she have while the rain was pouring like a gigantic waterfall, her clothes is already soaking wet. " Just Great! I didn't bring my umbrella! Even Rena warned about it! I can't believe she is telling the truth!" Aisha snapped angrily, as she looked at her wet the rain was pounding even harder, the wind was blowing at her harshly." Uh oh, I don't like the idea getting soaked," Aisha whispered,she ran faster, stomping the water by a sudden miracle, she sees an opening cafe, the old rusty board spell out," The Dark Magic Cafe," on the any hesitate, she entered the cafe immediately.


	2. Cafe

Aisha sit on a stool next to a counter, there was no one here, then,after a moment, a small cute girl with an apron appeared, when she sees Aisha, she grinned from happiness and walk to her, then, she get tripped over by a stool and falls right next to Aisha's knees. "You Okay?" Aisha asked to the small girl, she is no older than a 7 years old.

" Ya!" The girl blushes, slightly embarrassed. " May I take your order?" Aisha blinked. She is a waiter?

" Well, um... a strawberry cake would be fine..." Aisha stuttered, eyeing the menu, other desserts are pretty weird, chocolate covered ants, celery dipped with butter, carrots with whipped cream and girl smiled at her and went to the kitchen. Aisha could hear her yelling," CIEL! A CUSTOMER WANT A STRAWBERRY CAKE, IT HAS TO BE QUICK!"

Later, a handsome waiter come out from the kitchen with a good looking,delicious, strawberry cake, " Here is your order, Miss," He replied politely. Aisha smiled in return.

The cake was extremely good and sweet, she tasted sugar, and sweet things she don't know. Aisha wondered why there is no one visited it."Maybe because of the rain, most people stayed home instead of going out," Yes, this is pretty believable. Then she realized it's late already," She quickly paid the money and the tips and speed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Aisha visited the cafe again next week, it was no one there, again.

" Am I the only one who visited it?" Aisha wondered,then she shook her head, it would be stupid. while walking inside.

As usual, The girl, named Lu and the man named Ciel was inside, talking, or rather, arguing something, Aisha thinks over demons and... Cute things?

" Nothing is better than demons!"

" What's wrong having a phronu toy in the cafe?!"

" Yes! It's super wrong!"

" Lu! Don't be so childish!"

" I didn't-"

" Um... Excuse me?" Aisha interrupted their conversations.

" WHAT?! Oh, Hi, welcome to the cafe," Lu smiled sweetly,completely different from the mean, immature looking girl," If I recognize you, you are the girl who went there last Friday,"

Aisha smiled, amused," Wow, you have a good memory!" Lu shook her head," Because you are the only customer we had,"

Aisha laughed nervously, the answer isn't really what she's expect to be," Isn't that true..?" Lu nodded, keeping her smile on her face.

Seriously, what's wrong with this cafe...

" Well, I would like a strawberry cake and a banana milkshake, if you please!" Aisha seated on a chair next to the counter.

" Coming right up!" Ciel grinned.

" Hey! Want I bring some people to try the cake?" Aisha offered.

" Sure!" Lu replied back, went back to the kitchen, Aisha could hear her roaring," STILL DEMON ARE THE BEST!"

 _In the kitchen,_

 _" Should we tell her who we really are...?" Ciel asked wonderingly," Of course not, by all the demons!" snapped back Lu," You trust people easily! After all...She IS a stranger...she might betray us when she heard about the rumor!"_

 _A day after..._

Aisha talked to Rena and Eve after the class.

" Hey! I know a cafe that was very good around the corner, want to give it a try?" Aisha asked her best friends.

" Sure!" Rena told her, grinning.

" As long as it's premium..." Eve nodded in agreement with her monotone voice.

The Café...

Lu grinned," Seem you bring some friends!"

Aisha nodded, " Yes_ And where is Ciel?"

Aisha heared some choking," LU! I told you NOT to put SALT in the cake! *Cough*"

Lu apologized, embarrassed," Sorry, the kitchen is mess..."

Rena blinked," How does it happen?"

Lu replied," Well... I just umm... Put some carrot and yam inside the blender and maybe some jams and a big apple and it busted... And Ciel was cleaning up and he must eat the cake because I planned to give it to him as gift..." She looked at them innocently.

Rena smiled, amused," Wow..."

" Maybe we can... Help you?" Aisha asked, trying to be kind, but she can't really hold her laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Zz

OCs included in the chapter

Zz

Aisha talked to Rena and Eve after the class.

" Hey! I know a cafe that was very good around the corner, want to give it a try?" Aisha asked her best friends.

" Sure!" Rena nodded, smiling.

" As long as it's premium..." Eve nodded in agreement.

The Cafe

Lu grinned," Seem you bring some friends!"

Aisha nodded, " Yes_ And where is Ciel?"

Aisha heared some choking," LU! I told you NOT to put SALT in the cake! *Cough*"

Lu apologized, embarrassed," Sorry, the kitchen is mess..."

Rena blinked," How does it happen?"

Lu replied," Well... I just umm... Put some carrot and yam inside the blender and maybe some jams and a big apple and it busted... And Ciel was cleaning up and he must eat the cake I planned to give it to him as gift..."

Rena replied amused," Wow..."

" Maybe we can... Help you?" Eve was surprised of her kindness.

Zzzzzzzzzz

" Soooo Guys!" Lu clapped her hand, gathering everyone's attention," We have some new'friends' here, she's my sister!" A white haired girl familiar to Lu appeared," Hi, hi, hi!" She waved," I am Lu Kiyu!And I like girl, because girls are awesome!" Aisha noticed the other Lu looked very, VERY annoyed," Thank you! Luciela now get away!" Lu replied. Lu Kiyu whispered something mean before she is gone, something... unpleasant.

" And! Ciel built robot that was' exclusively' look like Eve!" Lu grinned. " Why me?" Eve asked. " Because!" Lu replied back.

A ' Eve' appeared, wearing a weird mustache... and other stuff that Aisha doesn't know.

Then, with a BOOM KAH, A crimson haired man with a suit appeared. " Miss Lu! I make this burned cake, am I qualified?" He asked while stared at the cake, it is more like a slime instead of a cake, it was burnt very badly,"Well, you can be the waiter... I suppose..." The man grinned," Thank you!" Lu pointed to the others," Please meet them," She said." Hello! I am Rune... Nice to meet you!" He looks outgoing, and nice.

But little they didn't know someone was staring at them, are plotting a plan... a plan that will cause chaos...


	5. Chapter 5

" Eve! I mean you two! Please don't add random stuff to the tea!" Lu yelled, staring at the two Eves pouring random food inside the tea machine. The Eves nodded quietly, looking slightly at the book " But, Miss Lu, shouldn't we stop wasting food?" Eve clarified emotionlessly. Lu slapped her head," But not this way!" She almost lose her patient, meanwhile, Rena was adding carrots, apples, broccoli, oranges, pickles, limes and milk into blender. " Gah! Don't!" Ciel shouted as Rena put the juice into his mouth, but it is too late. Ciel put his mouth shut," Bathroom..." He whispered as he speed away.

Ciel bumped into Lu, and suddenly Ciel vomited a mouthful of slime into Lu's head," Much better," Ciel let out a breath of relief, but it doesn't even last a moment when he saw Lu's head covered with slime.

" CIEL YOU BASTARD!" Lu grabbed Rena's bowl that contains the juice and chased Ciel, meanwhile Aisha used magic to make desserts peacefully.

All the sudden, Ciel leaped into Aisha and make her wand sent a bolt that stopped Eve's machine working, with a BOOM, the machine splintered into pieces.

" Ahh!" Lu yelled, grabbing her head.

" Um... what are you guys doing?" Luciela laughed when she enter the café. " I doesn't even have to work when it is this mess," She thought, smirking, then turned away and leave the cafe again.

The End.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. The Butler Competition

There is one thing that always bother Eve," Why does Lu gets a butler? I am the Queen Of The Nasods!" She can't stand when Lu commands Ciel around, so finally she come to Lu, and she said," I declar a butler competition," She told Lu.

Lu blinked," W...what?" She asked.

" You win, you keep your butler, I win, I take it," Eve replied emotionlessly.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I be the judge?" Luciela raised her hands high. Lu spat back," No!" Lu yelped when Luciela grabbed her skirt tightly," Okay! Okay! Just stop! Wait... Why am I agreeing?"

" Because you agreed," The other Eve replied.

" Noooooo... Ciel help me!" Lu begged Ciel, Ciel tried to replie but the other Eve interrupted," The prize shall not speak," Rena smiled," This is going to be interesting..."

 **Round One**

" You have to make some delicious dessert in order to win the first round," Luciela declared. " What does it have to do with the butler?" Aisha asked,confused,"Because I say so," Luciela replied.

Lu added some lettuce, potato and fruits inside the bowl," Salad was so easy!" Lu thought while adding vegetables like yam, beets and more." Wait, where is the yogurt?" Lu looked around," Nah, I could just adding some milk and snow cones inside!" Lu thought.

" Umm... What is this?" Luciela stared at the salad," Yogurt salad," Lu replied.

Eve had made a delicious strawberry cake," Wow! That looks delicious!" Luciela takes a bite, then her face changed, she coughed and spit the cake out," W... What is this?" Lu asked after choking.

" A paper that looks like a dessert, humans always talk about recycling things, so I create this machine to turn paper into cakes," Eve replied in a monotone voice.

" But Mr. Ciel said we should not do that," The other Eve remember the lesson.

" He is going to be my butler soon," Eve answered.

" Lu won this round!" Luciela declared, spit more of the ' food' that Eve made.

 **Round Two**

" Clean the café," Luciela said without hesitation. " Why?" Rune asked,then he paused,"...it is... oh wait, is it your job, is it?" Luciela nodded,smiling," Yup,"

Eve, of course, used her system to clean the room, in a flash, she is done, while Lu was cleaning and slipping on the floor.

" I am a royal!" Lu thought furiously.

" I declar Eve wins!" Luciela exclaimed while thinking," I hope she didn't wins,"

 **The Final Round**

" Okay..." Luciela walked back and fourth, " The final round is find the toy that I have put," The other Eve sighed," Seriously?" Which earned a look from Luciela

Eve again used her system to find the doll, while Luciela almost flipped the whole café with her gigantic claw. " Whoa," Aisha, Rena, the other Eve and Rune replied similarly.

Then, they see a toy lying around the table they both reached for it, however, Eve touched it first.

" I declar Eve wins!" Luciela yelled, the other Lu collapsed in to the ground and screamed,"Nooooooo!"

Then, all the sudden, someone opened the door, it was a nasod in a white suit," ...Beep... Queen Eve..." And he bowed," I have a message for the n..." He paused as Eve stared at him emotionlessly," Actually, never mind, you can keep your butler, he is better," Eve told Lu.


	7. The Craziest Cafe Application

Well, greetings, I am Ren, because no employees have any breaks, I am here to give you guys the application:

Name:

Race:

Attires:

Gender:

Dislikes

Likes:

Afiliation: _(Example: Red Knights/Hamel Knights/ Mercenary Knights)_

Power:

Extras:

ZzZzZzZz

Well, seems I am done. * Disappears with a dark purple spark*


End file.
